


Bro Talk

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, sykkuno and toast having a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “You know Sykkuno… I've never seen you get like this with anyone else before. Or actually, this quickly.”“What do you mean?”“It usually takes a while for you to become friends with people.” Toast explained slowly. “You’re usually more shy when interacting with new people, it takes a while for you to open up.” Toast continued, “You seem to really care how Corpse is doing when we play with him. Or you're just more in tune to how he is, more than you usually are with other people.”“Well I try to be nice to everyone.” Sykkuno paused, but Toast didn’t say anything. He continued instead. “Corpse is just really nice you know, not- not that other people aren't nice, but-”“Corpse is different?” Toast prompted.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1004





	Bro Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was v self indulgent and was inspired by the video “toast and sykkuno deep conversation | toastkkuno brotalk” on youtube, where they’re talking candidly in minecraft, almost like a podcast. i love this video and the other similar ones where it’s just toast and sykkuno talking because he’s much more relaxed and talks a lot more than you’d think. i love the dynamic of their friendship.
> 
> that being said, this is all fictional and i do not actually believe that any of this is true. this is not to be read as proof or assumptions about how these people feel in real life. i just love writing dialogue, man.

“I feel protective of him, I think. He’s 23 right? He's kinda like a little brother.”

Toast and Sykkuno were walking around the empty minecraft world, no one else on the server since it was already past two in the morning. They both weren’t streaming, just wanting to talk and still have something to do with their hands. Both were tired, but a little restless as they aimlessly did pointless tasks.

Sykkuno’s answer to Toast’s question took him by surprise. _“That's_ what you think of him?” 

“Yeah, he’s like one of the youngest ones in the friend circle, right?” 

“Okay, why don't you explain to me how you came to the conclusion of Corpse being your _little brother.”_

“I-I mean I don’t have a brother so I don’t know exactly, but I always see- you know those video compilations that say Rae and Corpse acting like siblings, or something along those lines?” Sykkuno explained as he randomly collected resources. They were speaking over discord so the proximity didn’t matter as Sykkuno walked deeper into a cave.

“So, you see Corpse as a little sibling?”

The tone of Toast’s voice made Sykkuno nervous. “I-I wouldn't say it like that _exactly_ , I mean I just made it as a comparison-”

“No, no. Try to explain, Sykkuno.”

“Alright, well umm. We play video games together? That's what siblings do right?”

“Yup, okay, keep going.”

“We text sometimes-”

“Don't you two text everyday?”

“Well, not _everyday_ , um. I mean, he texts me good morning sometimes, but that’s only some days, uh, I don’t know-”

Toast sighed. “Okay, just keep going.”

“Um.” Sykkuno brought a hand up to his neck, not knowing what else to say and why Toast was asking. “Uhh, I don't know Toast, you're kinda making me regret saying that now, was it a weird thing to say?”

“No, no, I'm just trying to understand.” Toast paused. “Okay, so you guys play video games, you text everyday, and you've noticed you've become _protective_ of him?” 

“Yeah, I guess, I don’t really know if that’s the right word, but…”

“Okay, so let's think about this in a different way. Those things can also apply to me and you, and we’re good friends.”

Sykkuno smiled, “Yes, we are!” He always got happy when Toast said they were, still feeling fortunate that he actually had people who saw him in that way. 

Toast continued, “But they _also_ can apply to Lily and Michael. And John and Jodi, right?”

“Well, I don't know that for sure-” 

_“Hypothetically speaking,_ we can assume that's the traits of their relationships too.”

“Uh, I'm a little confused. Are you saying me and Corpse aren't good friends?” 

“No Sykkuno, what I'm saying is that that dynamic you described fits a lot of relationships. So give me a little more. Describe you and Corpse’s relationship a little more.”

“Oh, um.” Sykkuno hesitated, still not sure why or what Toast was asking.

“Like, you said you were getting _protective_ of him?”

“Oh yeah, I think that’s why I described it like a brother dynamic.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed you’ve been more bold when you talk about him.”

Sykkuno guessed he meant how he told his chat to leave Corpse alone that one time they played Raft. Or maybe when he said Corpse could say whatever he wanted when Poki had called him out for swearing at her. Or maybe-

“Oh haha, I guess I have been… I just want Corpse to be comfortable, you know? He deals with a lot and I know how hard it can get. Especially with his anxiety and other stuff going on in his life.”

It was only night time in real life, but the minecraft world held the same feeling of time standing still.

“You know Sykkuno… I've never seen you get like this with anyone else before. Or actually, this quickly.”

“What do you mean?”

“It usually takes a while for you to become friends with people.” Toast explained slowly. “You’re usually more shy when interacting with new people, it takes a while for you to open up.” Toast continued, “You seem to really care how Corpse is doing when we play with him. Or you're just more in tune to how he is, more than you usually are with other people.”

“Well I try to be nice to everyone.” Sykkuno paused, but Toast didn’t say anything. He continued instead. “Corpse is just really nice you know, not- not that other people _aren't nice,_ but-”

“Corpse is different?” Toast prompted.

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe I feel like I can relate to him a little? I didn’t have a face cam for a while because, you know.” Sykkuno had stopped walking in minecraft. “So I know how scary that can feel. I usually can’t really tell what people are thinking, but with him it feels a bit easier because his voice just…” He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he knew exactly why, yet. “B-but I don’t always know- I mean, I don’t know, maybe that’s just me.” He knew his answer didn’t make sense.

He continued after a moment. “He's really funny. I never know what to expect when he talks and I think maybe that's why I pay attention to-” Sykkuno cut himself off, realizing he stopped moving. He shook his head a little, then resumed walking back up and out of the cave he was in. “I mean, he makes me laugh a lot. And he laughs at my jokes too! Not-not much people do that.” 

Toast hummed, not addressing the slight change in topic. It still kind of answered the underlying question he asked. 

“Hmm yeah. He seems to pay attention to you a lot, too.” 

“Oh, not really.” Sykkuno took out an axe and started to chop down trees. “At least not recently. He's been kinda simping for other people a lot lately, I've noticed.”

Toast paused. _“Oh?_ You've noticed?”

Sykkuno didn’t realize Toast stopped to listen more attentively. “Yeah yeah, I feel like I don't see him much in Among Us anymore. He has a lot of friends now.”

“So do you.” Toast offered, but it fell deaf to Sykkuno’s ears. 

He continued, barely pausing, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “But I mean, he's a busy guy so whenever we do play it's just nice that he's there too, y’know? I don't- I shouldn’t expect him to talk to me all the time. Especially with everyone else there.” Sykkuno seemed to be having a conversation within himself. He came to a conclusion. “It’s okay. I know he mainly does it for the memes anyways.” 

“You think he does it as a joke?”

“N-no that sounds bad, I mean like, he plays it up, you know? Everyone does that with me. I-I'm not too sure why, but-” Sykkuno cut himself off.

Toast understood what Sykkuno meant. There were a lot of people who took advantage of Sykkuno’s naivety. It made him cautious of who actually wanted to be his friend. 

“I don’t think they’re just jokes. He’s a pretty genuine guy. If it was just a joke, he wouldn’t keep doing it.” Toast said.

Sykkuno didn’t say anything for a while and the sound of him chopping trees filled the space for a moment. Toast decided to back track a bit. “You know Sykkuno, you can initiate stuff too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like texting him. You don't have to wait for him to strike up a conversation if you want to talk to him.”

“Well, what would I even say?” 

“You know, if you see something and think about him then you should text him.”

“I do that sometimes… but I guess it's usually only if he texts first.”

“See, that's what I mean, you can start the conversation.” 

Sykkuno hummed a bit before he stopped in realization. “Wait- uh, this is starting to sound like something else. Are we- are we still talking about- well I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore.”

Toast changed the subject, remembering what Sykkuno mentioned before. “Sykkuno, earlier you were saying you noticed him talking more with other people, simping for other people. Do you feel anything about that?”

“Not really… we’re all friends, so it’s expected.”

“But you _noticed_ it.” Toast insisted. “Okay, let's say you _had_ to put a word to it.”

“I guess I'd say I miss it? But we still _do_ talk it's not like-”

Toast cut him off before he could deflect again. “So, you just feel something when he talks to other people _more?”_

“Um.” 

“Aside from him having friends-“ Toast shook his head, changing his approach to the question. “Alright, here how about this. You feel happy when his attention is mainly on _you,_ instead of _other_ people, correct?”

“I-I guess? I mean, he makes me happy? But so does our other friends-”

“Do _you_ feel the same thing with other people? Like Rae or Lily.”

“I mean I like talking to them, of course I do.”

“But you don't feel sad when they talk to other people.” Toast said it like it wasn’t a question.

“Why would I feel sad? I don't really understand-”

Sykkuno’s vague answers funnily enough answered his questions clearly enough. Knowing he wasn’t gonna get much else, Toast moved along. “Okay Sykkuno, new topic. When's the last time you had a crush?”

Sykkuno sputtered a bit. “A crush? I mean I'm a little too old for that…” 

“Not like a grade school crush, but when was the last time you liked someone, or were attracted to someone?” 

“I haven’t dated-”

“No, no, Sykkuno. No dating or any actions. Just when was the last time you were just _attracted_ to someone?”

“I don't really know, I mean everyones nice and good looking in some way, you know.” 

Toast sighed. “Okay fine, what would _make_ you attracted to someone. What do you find attractive, like a specific trait or feature.”

“Well, there’s a lot-”

 _“Pick one.”_ Toast was patient, but he knew Sykkuno needed some (a lot) of nudging sometimes to get an answer. His own coherence was hanging on a loose strand as he broke apart the side of a mountain with a pickaxe. 

“Oh god this is starting to sound like my twitch chat, I thought we weren’t gonna stream!” Sykkuno joked nervously. “But okay, um. Someone who's happy? Not all the time, obviously, but I don't know…”

“Everyone gets happy.” Toast said in a deadpan tone. 

“I think I just mean someone who’s funny and nice to people.”

“Okay, what about hobbies?”

“I don't have anything specific. It'd be nice if they played video games since that's all I do.” After he said it he remembered they were playing a game currently. He started to absently chop trees again.

“So you could play together.”

“Yeah. that'd be nice.” 

Toast hummed. “What physical features do you find attractive in a person? Like their smile, their eyes-”

Sykkuno cut him off. “Their laugh.”

 _“Oh?”_ Toast said, surprised. “That was… a quick answer.”

“Yeah I-I don't know it just popped up in my head. Maybe ‘cause we were talking about someone being funny?”

“Yeah… _maybe_. So, you find someone's laugh attractive?”

“I-I guess. Cause it shows that they like you, right? If they laugh around you.”

“Yes. Yes it does Sykkuno.” Toast smiled a little.

“But, not just any laugh,” Sykkuno corrected. “I don't know, some just sound nice, I guess. Is that weird?”

“No, I understand what you mean. Okay, so. You want someone nice, who has a nice laugh and laughs at your jokes, and that you can play video games with.” 

Sykkuno laughed at the general list. “Yeah, I'm not too picky. It's just the problem of _finding_ someone who will even like me back, you know?”

“So you do find people attractive, you just don't _pursue_ them.”

“Yeah what's the point, you know? I don’t even know how to talk-“

“Don't give me that bullshit, you know how to flirt, the amount of Smoothkkuno compilations that I see-”

Sykkuno laughed, “Oh my god, Toast, you use twitter more than I thought you did-”

“You _know_ how to flirt, Sykkuno." Toast repeated. "Don’t act like you don’t intensify your _uwu anime boy voice_ whenever you’re simping.” 

Sykkuno laughed harder at how heated Toast was getting, his voice rising and words tumbling out. Though his frustration was prevalent, he knew Toast was joking. Still, he could feel the tug in his chest that always weighed him down. 

“Yeah, but it's just- it never leads to anything.”

Toast’s reply is instant. “Because you don't let it.”

He didn’t reply. Before Toast could continue, Sykkuno’s phone chimed with a notification. “Oh uh- sorry, I thought I muted it.”

“Who is it?”

“Oh, its uh-”

“Why are you hesitating?”

“No! No, I'm not, it’s- it's just Corpse. He texted me.”

“Speak of the devil. What did he say?”

“I- I dont want to leak our conversation, n-not that it's bad! Um. I just sent him this funny picture of Bimbus that someone edited to look like he was wearing Corpse’s merch and he sent me one back of Bingus.”

“Oh right, his merch.”

“Yeah, it looks really cool! I waited in line trying to get two but I couldn't. He said he'd give me some, but I don’t know.” Sykkuno stared at the images of Bimbus and Bingus, smiling at the ridiculousness. 

“Right, didn't he say he'd _hand deliver_ it to you?”

“Oh yeah, but I'm sure he was just joking.” Sykkuno put his phone down again after hearting the picture Corpse sent.

“I don't think he said that to anyone else.” Toast pointed out.

“I think he's gonna send them to a lot of people… he talked about it the other day.” He recalled in his head how Corpse promised a lot of people he’d give them one. Sykkuno knew he wasn’t special. 

“But he offered to hand deliver it to _you_.”

“I don't think-”

“You know Sykkuno,” Toast cut him off. “It seems like Corpse has been asking to do a lot of in person activities with you lately.” Toast had been there when Corpse asked to make a pizza with Sykkuno.

“He's just joking.”

“-and it seems like you've been saying the same, too. You invited him to meet Bimbus, right?”

“Yeah I did. Um, Toast? How do you even know all of this-?”

“My twitter has been fucking spammed with Corpsekkuno for the past four months.” Toast continued to not stray from what he was trying to point out. “So, you want to meet him?”

“Well yeah, of course I do. But I don’t think he'd be too comfortable with that _actually_ happening.”

“You've seen his face, right?”

“Uh yeah- it was just a blurry picture. I mean you've kinda seen it too.”

“But you’ve seen his entire face? Without the mask?”

“I- uh, how- how did you know that-”

“I didn’t. But it seemed like something he’d do for you.”

“Oh.”

When Sykkuno didn’t say anything else, Toast spoke again. He had already given up pretending to play, head being held up by his chin resting in his hand. “Let’s go back to my first question.” 

Oh right, the question that started this entire conversation. 

“Now that you know him better, _what do you think about Corpse?”_

He wasn’t sure if it was the late hour of the night and the tiredness fogging his head, but Sykkuno stayed silent. Not knowing the answer anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> did any of this even make any sense nnnnn i tried really hard to emulate the aura of those candid late night barely coherent conversations and trying to work through feelings and understanding them, but still being a little oblivious. thus the shifts in conversation and circles around topics. 
> 
> all of my fics are literally 90% dialogue. world building? visual imagery? use of the senses? i don’t know her.


End file.
